


The happy honeymoon

by green7silver



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: Noah and Sylar have to pose as a gay couple to arrest a dangerous Special





	The happy honeymoon

Title: The happy honeymoon  
Author: green7silver  
Claim: Heroes: HRG/Sylar  
Table: Do-it-yourself  
Prompt: Arrested  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Noah and Sylar have to pose as a gay couple to arrest a dangerous Special  
Disclaimer: Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
Warnings: Slash  
Setting: After "One of us, one of them". Noah and Sylar have been partners for a while.  
Notes: Written for 10 hurt/comforts live journal

The happy honeymoon

With Claude this mission would have been fun, which the Haitian embarrassing but doable. But with Sylar it was hell.

Noah didn´t know whom he hated more, Angela for putting him into that partnership in the first place or the escaped special Leland Rondem for hiding of all places in a very exclusive and kinky love hotel for gay couples with the ill-fated name “The happy honeymoon”.

They had checked in yesterday evening. Holding hands with Sylar would have trying enough without candlelight dinner and double-bed – especially one so uncomfortable, that each muscle in his back still seemed to protest even now.

The situation at breakfast was hardly better – but to be honest it wasn´t Sylar this time who disgusted him most, but the couple they shared the table with. Maxwell was the stereotype of a slimy rich old man who spent his time with young creatures. Salvatore looked as wasn´t even eighteen, muscled, well built, good looking – and so stupid, that it hurt. 

At least you could have an intelligent talk with Sylar, if you avoided special topics.

The way Maxwell drooled over Salvatore and his stories about their sex life made Noah sick in the stomach and he ate with difficulty.

He was nearly relieved when they could leave, even when it meant to hold hands with Sylar again.

“Do you want to come with us in the garden? There are some little places between the roses, which are just made for foreplay, “ Maxwell touched his young lover suggestively while leering at Noah.

Noah shook his head. They had searched the outdoor area already before breakfast and from his place in the breakfast room he could see anyone who went out in the gardens.   
To find the escaped subject they had to look into the public areas in the ground floor since they had already scanned the guest rooms.

“We had more the wellness area in mind, “ Sylar replied friendly and pulled Noah along. The wellness area wasn´t that big. A pool, some daybeds for massage and a young guy who made oil and cream masks for the face.

“Ly down, darling,” Sylar pushed him down on one of the daybeds and Noah hesitantly stretched his limps. He knew very well that it was the least suspicious possibility to scan the room, but he didn´t like to give himself into Sylar´s hands. His partner was not likely to fake a touch. And hadn´t really made himself comfortable when he felt strong hands digging deeply into his back. 

But to his surprise Sylar seemed to know, what he was doing. He found all the stress points still hurting from the damn bed and kneaded the pain away. 

Noah had bit his lips to give Sylar not the satisfaction hearing him sigh in relief. Oh, yes, there, exactly there, he urged him on his thoughts, relaxing more and more into the hands of the younger man, until he could barely remember what tension was.

“He´s not here,” the words murmured into his ear brought him back to reality. To cover up his embarrassment, he slowly sat back up and stretched luxury.

“Thank you, “ Noah smiled for the sake of their audience – but the amused twinkle in Sylar´s eyes showed that he hadn´t been able to hide how much he had enjoyed the massage. He chose to ignore that: “Let´s go to the shopping mall.”

The mall near the foyer was not big, but had a lot of upmarket shops in it. They strolled through the little stores without success. The last one was a souvenir shop. Noah just looked through the right corner with all the cups and glasses when heart an exclamation from the right.

“What´s the matter with your sweetheart?” suddenly Maxwell was there again, but Noah just ignored him and went straight to Sylar. The killer stood frozen for a collection of snow globes.

“His deceased mother loved them,” Noah explained quickly. He had to get Sylar out of there before the killer did something which would give them away.

“There is a bench down the hall, “ Maxwell remarked helpfully.

“Thanks, “ Noah pulled Sylar close and steered the shivering man to that bench. He sat down and pulled Sylar into his arms – for the audience more than Sylar´s sake, but the killer seemed to melt into him. When he thought about it, Sylar seemed generally more at ease with the job than himself, Noah mused, when he combed through black hair, until Sylar calmed down.

“You really miss her.” He observed.

“Yes,” Sylar whispered.

“Then why did you …?” Noah asked before he could stop himself.

“I didn´t mean to. I went to visit her, because I was afraid, that I was the bomb and I didn´t want to blow up New York, kill all the innocents. Mom always wanted me to be special. I thought when she could accept me as simple watchmaker, I would find the strength to get back into my old life, “ Sylar explained shivering, “ but then she saw my powers and freaked out. She called me a monster and attacked me with the scissors.”

Noah couldn´t help but tighten his embrace. He had heart this story too often. Parents throwing out their children, children afraid of their parents, siblings turning down their own brothers or sisters.

“I just tried to defend myself and snatch the scissors from her. We struggled. And then …” Sylar shuddered, “I didn´t want to kill her. I love her. She might not be my biological mother but she raised me and believed in me.”

While Noah waited for Sylar to get a grip on himself again, he thought that Virginia Gray had done Gabriel no favour the way she brought him up. But he kept that thought to himself.

When he felt the shivering decrease, he sighed.

“All right again?”

“Yes. I just … thanks. We can go back to work now.” Sylar sounded uncharacteristic subdued but Noah chose to ignore it, concentrating on their actual problem: “And there is only one room we haven’t searched yet.”

“The dark room.”

Noah nodded. He had avoided the room as long as he could, but they couldn´t just neglect it.

“Okay, “ he said with next to no entuisasmen, “let´s get it behind us.”

He pulled Sylar to his feet.

“Better now?” Maxwell and Salvatore joined them outside the dark room. “A good fuck is always the best way to forget all sorrows.” The old man was talkative like ever. “There two rooms for us to use. One for foreplay and one for the dirty things. Have you ever got a blow job between 30 other blokes? The sound alone is getting into your groin.”

Noah forced a smile when he followed them into a room with dimmed red light, more disgusted than turned on.

With Claude this would have been a battle of wills but as soon as Noah had sat down on a free chair the killer sank to his knees and began to unfasten his belt.

Sylar´s technique had more enthusiasm than finesse, but alone the worshiping look would have been enough to make Noah hard.

Maybe that was the cause that Sylar had no problems with this assignment. He had wanted this partnership after all.

But Sylar swirling this tongue around his erection drove soon all thoughts from Noah´s brain. He wound his fingers in black hair to encourage Sylar to speed up. The company man closed his eyes just concentrating on the feeling until he reached his peak.

As soon as he regained his senses he scanned the room. No Leland. And no chance to avoid the hardcore after all.

Noah had to bit back a scowl, when Maxwell and Salvatore closed up to them at the door to the other room.

“Well, did you have your fun?” Maxwell smirked. “I travelled a lot, but something like this I saw in no other hotel. These rooms are unique. And isn´t it sexy to have someone on his knees before you, who could lift you with one hand. Of course not all are as strong as my Salvatore.”

Noah didn´t answer him. Strength was one thing, but having someone as dangerous and powerful as Sylar suck him off – who could kill him with a lazy gesture – was more than arousing.

Getting no reply Maxwell turned his attention to Sylar.

“And our little sweetheart here,” he squeezed the bulge in his trousers in a painful manner,  
“ever been entered dry? What do you think of a little partner exchange Noah?”

Noah saw Sylar´s eyes widen fearfully and felt suddenly strangely protective.

“No interest, “ he pushed Maxwell´s hands away and pulled Sylar close to him. Without another word he went into the next room.

“Possessive, are we?” Maxwell called after them.

Noah looked around for their target, but when he felt Sylar rubbing his erection slightly against him, he decided that he had more pressing matters than Leland at hand.

He steered them to a free bed and kissed him. Sylar made a low and needy noise in his throat.

“Do you want something?” he smirked, while he began to unbutton his shirt.

Sylar groaned and rubbed against him but seemed unsure how to proceed.

“Impatient are we,” the older man worked his trousers open and a hand into his underwear. Sylar groaned louder and his eyes slid shut.

His whole behaviour gave Noah the distinct expression, that the taff killer had not much experience in that field. And somehow he wanted to make it pleasurable for him. He took his time to caress and prepare him, until the last bit of nervousness had turned into burning need and Sylar was panting heavily. Noah was aroused again as well and with a relieved sigh he trusted in the perfect heat.

Hitting the prostate with every trust he had soon Sylar whriting and whimpering under him.

“So much for indestructible serial killer,” he thought with satisfaction, while he stroked the straining erection, knowing Sylar wouldn´t last long.

When he came with a horse cry, the tightening muscles around his cock pulled Noah over the edge as well. He stroked the younger man through the aftershocks and kissed him gently.

“Good?”

“Hm.”

“We need to find Leland.”

“I know,” Sylar stretched luxury,” one minute.”

“One,” Noah cleaned him up with a fresh wash cloth and began to dress.

Sylar sighed and searched for his cloths as well. When he bent down to fix his shoelaces he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

“I think I see him,” Sylar looked in the corner of the room and Noah´s gaze followed his.

“Good. Finally. I keep him here and you get the people out of the room.”

“I stick to the plan,” Sylar assured him and activated the signal for the backup team. When Noah was near enough to the target, he telekinetically set up the fire alarm .

The people cried out and tried to run out in panic. Leland was trying to leave the room too. But Noah was already beside him and pressed his weapon against his side.

“Stay put, or you will need a good doctor.

“Who the hell….?”

“Shut up,” while Noah waited for the people to leave the room, a loud wail distracted him for a second. And that was enough for Leland to strike. His magnetic hand pulled a big iron ball, which was the idea of the owner of modern art in their direction and Noah could only in the last second evade to be hit fully, but it grazed his head nevertheless. Dizzy he fell to his knees, seeing Leland trying to run and being pinned to the wall in the same moment. The man struggled but remained helpless like a butterfly on a stake.

“Sylar, “ his head hurt like a bitch and his command sounded more like whine. His partner turned around without letting the subject go: “Are you all right?”

“More or less.” He felt Sylar´s power holding him up and leaned into the hold.

The back up team arrived in the next minutes, Leland was anaetesized and the paramedic examined Noah´s head.

“It´s all right. No concussion, “ he assured him.

And while Leland was brought back to the company, Noah and Sylar went to the room, ignoring the chaos the fake alarm had created. Noah sat down in the armchair, his head still hurt and now when the adrenalin was gone he felt dead tired. Sylar didn´t comment this but packed effectively their suitcases and called a taxi.

“We are a very sorry for the false alarm, “ the hotel manager followed them nearly all the way to the waiting taxi, trying to persuade them to think over decision to leave early. Finally a glare from Sylar discouraged him enough that he left them alone.  
In the taxi Noah gave in to his exhaustion.

“Sleep a bit,” Sylar pulled him close, so that he could rest his head against the shoulder of the younger man.

That was wrong. They didn´t have to pretend being a couple anymore. Noah had to talk with Sylar about that – tomorrow. 

Today he would just enjoy the warmth and the gentle fingers massaging his scalp.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
> They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
